


Just What You Kneaded

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [14]
Category: Cookie Clicker, Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: They came with the Batterwitch.





	Just What You Kneaded

They came with the Batterwitch. The streets filled with them, more than could reasonably exist, bearing plate upon plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies in their wrinkled hands.

Grandmas.

"Hello, dearie," they whispered as one. "Won't you try Grandma's cookies?"

Any child they met, and everyone was a child to them, would leave the encounter with a basket full of cookies. No one wanted to ~~anger~~ disappoint Grandma.

* * *

Above everything, the Batterwitch watched. Soon Crockercorp would rule this miserable planet-

"Betty..." voices hissed behind her. "My, how you've grown."

_Everyone_ was a child to the grandmas. Even Her Imperial Condescension.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe, four years after I got into Cookie Clicker _because of_ Homestuck, that there weren't any crossovers of the two. So I fixed it.
> 
> Title comes from one of the Cookie Clicker upgrades, because I love puns.


End file.
